1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to weapons accessories. More specifically, the present invention relates to a removable retaining device that comfortably and securely fixes a long gun to any area capable of supporting the clip member. Although the long gun is adamantly secured, a rotational capability is allowed to improve reaction time when aiming the weapon, which is a highly desirable trait while operating in a tactical situation.
In a tactical environment, the ability to freely maneuver a weapon is paramount. During low risk scenarios, weapons are frequently secured on the body for quick access, yet not in a manner intended to deal with imminent threats. By positioning the weapon in such a manner, a user is not burdened by having to constantly support the weapon which inevitably causes fatigue and exhaustion. During high risk scenarios the rifle is predominantly in a ready position, enabling a user to quickly react to threats, thereby eliminating the amount of time required to transition from a non-ready stance. The efficiency with which a user can transfer between these two stages is essential to ensuring their safety and heightening the probability of a mission success.
Law enforcement and military personnel frequently utilize weapon retaining devices. In order to increase the likelihood of a successful outcome during tactical situations, a wide assortment of mission specific gear is selected, which creates a considerable burden for a user. The expenditure of energy a user undergoes during periods of transportation and mobility becomes a prominent issue in the field, necessitating the use of sizable packs and load bearing vests. These vests contain a plurality of small nylon loops that act as tie down points, allowing a user to attach hooks, straps or other such devices for the purpose of securing a piece of gear. Once all required gear is stowed, a weapon retaining device is commonly deployed to permit for even distribution of the weapon's weight thereby not causing irritation or strain. It is imperative that the weapon retaining device allows for a user to rapidly transition the weapon to a desired firing position and does not interfere with other stowed items. In a tactical environment it is imperative that weapon access is timely and unrestricted.
A sling is a commonly utilized device for carrying a weapon into a tactical scenario. A sling is an adjustable device that attaches to a long gun at two points, usually near the front and rear, thereby creating a loop. This loop can then be draped over a user's shoulder, across their torso or any other arrangement considered comfortable. Slings come in numerous configurations with variable attachment points, materials, adjustability options and other features to improve their efficiency and appeal to end users. In the field, slings contain several inherent drawbacks relating to their versatility. The material utilized to fabricate the sling may constrict a user's torso hindering a user from obtaining a critical piece of gear in a situation where rapid response is essential. Adjustable metal clips, commonly associated with slings, provide the opportunity for noise during physical activity emanating from the contact between the clip and the long gun. This can be extremely problematic during operations adhering to a strict noise discipline policy. Furthermore, a sling does not directly attach the long gun to a user; it only acts as a dampening device, transferring the weight through a type of fabric. This transference is the root cause for movement of the long gun prompting discomfort and irritability.
The present invention relates to a new and novel tactical support device that is particularly suited for supporting a tactical weapon, wherein the inherent drawbacks of a weapon sling are overcome and tactical efficiency is improved. The device allows the user to support the weapon in a stowed state while permitting rapid access thereto when transitioning between a non-ready and ready state. The device employs a largely generic means of connection to the weapon, where no special appliances are required. When deployed, the weapon is supported from the device and in close proximity to the user, without requiring user vigilance thereover. This allows the user to engage in other activities like weapon switching and other operations that are best handled with two free hands. When necessary, the user can quickly grasp the weapon and enter a ready state in a tactical situation.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Devices have been disclosed in the prior art that relate to weapon retaining devices. These include devices that have been patented and published in patent application publications. These devices generally relate to weapon retaining devices. The following is a list of devices deemed most relevant to the present disclosure, which are herein described for the purposes of highlighting and differentiating the unique aspects of the present invention, and further highlighting the drawbacks existing in the prior art.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,166,694 belonging to Swan describes a two piece weapon retaining device that comprises a first connecting member and a second connecting member. The first connecting member securely attaches to the weapon, tool or other piece of equipment while the second attaches to the desired plane deemed to support the aforementioned equipment. Although this device provides a unique method for retaining a long rifle it does not provide an adequate means for rotation and suspension as does the present invention. During physical activity the ability to freely rotate a suspended weapon provides more flexibility for a user in regards to obtaining another piece of gear attached to their person, exiting a vehicle with ease or converting from a running position to kneeling position without any unintentional interference. Another point of contention relates to the distance that the weapon is suspended relative to the plane on which the base member is secured. Swan's device provides a minimal distance thereby requiring that no gear be stowed directly adjacent to the base member to ensure no interference with the weapon. If the weapon moves in a rotational fashion during physical exertion the rifle may become tangled in an extraneous piece of gear similarly attached to a user. In a tactical situation a limited amount of time exists for a user to successfully maneuver a weapon from a stowed position to a ready position.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,270,254 to Kakouras describes a weapon sling that can be utilized over one or both shoulders. The straps are adjustable in length and contain a padded area to provide comfort to a user when deployed. This device provides a unique means to stow a weapon using straps but also contains several inherent drawbacks relating to a user's comfort and access to their weapon. By utilizing a sling there is no direct connection between a user and their weapon. The connection is transferred through the straps of the sling device that distributes the weight of the weapon to a user's body allowing for small movements to drastically affect the position of the slung weapon. Several different aspects of this device may cause complications for a user in a tactical situation. The nylon material which comprises the strap is typically routed over the shoulder in a vertical direction or diagonally from the shoulder to the small of the back. This method creates an opportunity for the strap to get caught on supplementary gear situated on a user's person, such as utility bags, backpacks, superfluous weapons, supplies and communication devices. The present invention resolves these issues by providing a direct connection between a user and the weapon while also eliminating the need for numerous straps or other material that could impede the maneuvering of an attached weapon.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,536,153 to Lindsey describes an attachment adapter for a sling that is securely positioned on the barrel end of a rifle. When a sling is deployed the adapter can be attached to a weapon at several distinct points providing a user with a weapon in either a slung capacity or a ready to fire capacity. This device provides a unique means to carry a weapon in a specific orientation while not providing the versatility of the current invention. In order to transition between predetermined weapon orientations a user must detach a clip and then reattach a clip in the desired configuration, an action that forces a user to consume valuable time. In addition, the straps needed to stabilize Verdugo's device encompass a user's shoulder and torso prompting possible interferences with other pieces of gear situated in these areas. The present invention resolves these issues by providing a quick release solution while also eliminating the need for numerous straps or other materials that could impede the maneuvering of the attached weapon.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,325,258 to Verdugo describes a tactical sling system comprising a quick release fitting. This fitting allows for a rapid transition from a stowed position to a ready to fire position. The adjustable sling contained within the system has a first end attached near the forward grip of a weapon and a second end attached to the rear end of a weapon, near the intersection of the lower receiver and butt stock. A length of webbing bridges the first and second attachment points providing additional security while the weapon is in the vertical or slung position. Additional embodiments provide the capability to attach the weapon to a backpack or load bearing vest for the purpose of stowage during transport or low risk maneuvers. This device provides a novel means to transfer between a slung position and a ready to fire position in an acceptable amount of time yet does not offer the versatility of the present invention. The adjustable straps associated with this device fully encompass a user's torso presenting an opportunity for interferences with other secured equipment Additional problems include the noise level and unintentional movement associated with Verdugo's invention. Repeated contact between the long gun and numerous metal components associated with the device creates noise, which may be detrimental to operating in a tactical environment. The sling itself does not provide a direct connection between a user and the long gun, instead it distributes the weapon's weight across a user's body whereby any physical activity performed by a user will inevitably cause movement. The present invention resolves these issues by providing a direct connection between the user and the weapon while also eliminating the need for numerous straps or other material that could impede the maneuvering of an attached weapon.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,665,641 to Llames describes an adjustable sling that is attached to the rear butt stock end of a long gun as well as the front portion whereby both attachment points have the embedded capability to swivel. This feature provides a user with the ability to rapidly maneuver and fire the weapon while in the standing, kneeling or prone positions. Although this device offers a unique method for utilizing a sling it does not provide the efficiency and flexibility as does the present invention. Slings commonly found in the art are fabricated from nylon straps that typically encompass the torso of a user for the purpose of distributing the weight of a rifle. This methodology frequently initiates frustration when a user attempts to obtain other pieces of gear suspended from his or her person. Another issue regarding Llame's device deals with repeated contact between the long gun and numerous metal components. This unintentional noise creation may be detrimental to operating in a tactical environment.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,196,504 to Lemke describes a quick release device for joining a camera and a base plate that negates any torsional twisting by locking the camera in place. Although this device provides a novel means for securely attaching a camera with a base plate it does not provide any means to secure a rifle, long gun or other piece of gear essential to maneuvers in a tactical environment. Lemke's device contains various components, one of which pertains to a clamping handle that produces an extended profile leading to possible interferences with an end user. On final inspection, Lemke's device does not contain the versatility to provide a quick release weapon retaining solution as does the current invention.
These prior art devices have several known drawbacks. The sling characteristic pertaining to a majority of these devices have an inherent stability issue, as well as a propensity to constrict a user by causing an interference with other stowed gear.
It is submitted that the present invention is substantially divergent in design elements from the prior art, and consequently it is clear that there is a need in the art for an improvement to existing weapon retaining devices. In this regard the instant invention substantially fulfills these needs.